


Sidekick

by Imestelomel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Songfic with no lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imestelomel/pseuds/Imestelomel
Summary: "Her hair is coming loose from her braid, and it sends a shock down his spine...And with that he's stepping forward, because there's something that's giving him bad ideas - dangerous thoughts."





	

They're walking out of the latest Marvel movie - because she calls Black Widow her hero (obviously), he thinks he's already the demigod Iron Man (duh), and they both love arguing over which Avengers are the sidekicks - when they pause outside on the sidewalk to go their separate ways because he lives three blocks north and she lives twelve blocks south. And her hair is coming loose from her braid, falling into her face, just in front of her dark eyes as she shivers from the cold, and it sends something like a shock down his spine.

He's trying so desperately to stay where he is, tell her goodbye and turn to go home. _Don't do it_ , he thinks. _She's finally forgiven you for bombing the hell out of New Rome, and you're finally friends, real friends. Anything you're thinking of doing could ruin it all forever, not just tonight_.

 _But I'm finally over Calypso_ , he argues back. _And this will haunt me if I don't try. I've never liked what-ifs, and this moment would be the biggest what-if of the rest of my life._

And with that, he's stepping forward, because there's something that's giving him bad ideas - dangerous thoughts - and he's brushing the hair back from her face and leaning down, his frosty breath mingling with hers and eyes sparking. His mouth is opening before he can second guess himself.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight?"

* * *

She's gasping into his mouth as they burst through the door, the keys hanging in the lock of the small studio apartment as she's pushing his coat off of his shoulders and he's unwinding her scarf from around her neck.

And she's so nervous and anxious as she kicks off her shoes because _this is finally happening_ , but then his lips are trailing down her jawline, warm and fiery as he finds the pulse point that melts away the tension in her stomach and replaces it with a slow burning flame.

His shirt is off and she presses herself against him, and he stumbles over his coat and falls against the kitchen floor with a grunt, taking her with him. And she knows she should stop, _they should stop,_ but her hands are unbuckling his belt and he's reaching under her skirt to push down her tights.

 _But, oh gods, what if we're ruining everything?_ , she thinks. _What if we're killing this friendship and all of these things come back to haunt us? I've lost so many people, I can't afford to lose him, too._

Then all coherent thought is flying out the window, because, _oh Styx_ , he's inside her and he feels so much better than she could have ever imagined because the apartment is so cold but he feels like pressing against the warm bricks of a hearth fire. And he's moving underneath her, and her hips are rocking against his like it's the end of the world, the end of their world. She's thinking dangerous, wicked thoughts about what she wants to do to him, and she pulls him as close as she can so she can bring those thoughts to reality.

* * *

Afterwards - after he's kicked the door shut, and she's laying on top of him, his hand trailing up and down her back underneath his coat and her ear against his heart - she's thinking she needs to say something, because he's too quiet and she's scared he's going to ask if she regrets it or something incredibly stupid like that.

And just as he's about to open his mouth and do just that - because his track record with women and love and life makes him feel like abandonment and regret is the only predictable outcome - she looks up at him and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Do you want to be my sidekick?"

His grin spreads across his face before he pulls her up for a searing kiss, as it's occurring to her that the thing she needed was always right there by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the grammar in this little drabble isn't at all correct, but I really wanted it to feel frantic, like rambling thoughts, so I used a lot of run-ons to keep that flow going.
> 
> This was heavily inspired by Sidekick by Walk the Moon, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Remember to take a break to stretch, walk around, get some water and roll out those tense shoulders! Selfcare is important for everyone!


End file.
